character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tet (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Tet (テト, Teto) is the supreme being and the "One True God" of the No Game No Life universe. Being the former God of Play prior to obtaining the Star Cup, thus ending the Eternal War, he is shown to consistently have a rather playful, cheerful and fun-filled personality. Prior to pulling off the aforementioned feat, which grants its worthy holder the power that surpasses even the Old Deus' magical potency, Tet was the weakest of the #1 ranked race of the exceed - The Old Deus. Astonishingly, he managed to succeed at such without even participating in the war itself. Prior to any of this, however, he appeared to merely be a figment of Riku Dola's imagination, being "the ultimate gamer" whom Riku always got bested by at Chess. Near the end of the war, Tet finally took form, seemingly answering the prayers of the human on the brink of death who deemed himself unworthy of the Star Cup. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: Tet Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Male Age: Over 6000 years Classification: Old Deus, The God of Play, The One True God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Godly Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Old Deus are the abstract embodiments of their respective concepts and are fueled by them. As Tet is the God of Play, he embodies the concept of games), Genius Intelligence, Omniscience, Magic, Aura, Precognition, Cosmic Awareness, Levitation, Shapeshifting, Law Manipulation (Created the Ten Oaths, an absolute law that all races abide by and cannot violate), Technological Manipulation, Reality Warping (Upon obtaining the Star Cup, Tet affected and warped all of Disboard, completely ridding it of the ashes and the gloomy atmosphere caused by the Eternal War. Can alter and manipulate Game Worlds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Transported Sora and Shiro to Disboard, a feat which even the Old Deus would consider challenging), Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Total Event Collapse, Reality Restoration, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Controls creation, destruction, the past, the future, definitions and observation), Nigh-Omnipotence (Was described as being "omnipotent"), Acausality (Type 5; To the user of the Star Cup, time and metaphysical cause and effect are completely meaningless) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Was stated to be an authoritative figure capable of destroying and re-creating the entire world as many times as he so desires. As the wielder of the Star Cup, Tet is far superior to Artosh, Horou and the rest of the Old Deus, existing as the supreme being of the No Game No Life verse, "The One True God". Creation, destruction, past, future, definition and observation exist simply by his will, with his power being described as "omnipotent", when it has been stated that there are more than eleven spatial dimensions, as well as quintessences operating on a 13+iR variable coordinate system, implying thirteen. The Ten Oaths casually created by him protect the inhabitants of the world from any potential physical harm or violence and allow for the formation of Game Worlds in which weapons like spatial bombs threatening the entire universe can be generated) Speed: Immeasurable with a Nigh-Omnipresent existence Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Without any side effects, he was capable of summoning Sora and Shiro to Disboard, something which an Old Deus would find extremely challenging and draining) Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Star Cup Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Intellectually matched Sora and Shiro, taking them to their very limit during their game of Chess, albeit he ended up losing to their combined effort), occasionally [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Omniscient']] (The Star Cup grants "omniscience" to its user, though Tet usually rejects it) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) - Anti-Spiral's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 1